New World (Map Game)/1010 - 1014
1010 The exploration team sets off for Glaciemius. Upon arrival, they set up a base camp on the coast of the continent, near the O'Brian claim of O'Higgins. The explorers move south, slowly. This will be a treacherous journey, and the explorers have been training and preparing for a long time in the similar, unclaimed regions of Borealis. Neubayern *'Exploration': The Neubayerisch members of the team claim a portion of the coast for the Reich, naming it "Heinrich III Bay". *'Infrastructure': The HRTS is now 75% complete. Under construction are the Essenblum Line between New Leipzig and Blumenhoff City, and the Kreinland Circuit Line, a large circle connecting the urban centres of North and South Kreinland, and Kreinland-Blumenhoff. Both lines are now 85% complete. Completion is expected by the middle of 1011. The 0-series has been brought into full service on the Georgchen Line and partial service on the Essenblum Line. New lines are now under construction as the government is now pouring more and more funding into the HRTS. The Nordrom Circuit Line (North Rome) is now under construction, intended to connect the cities of Heinrichsburg, Siegstadt, Alexandria and Georgetown. Georgetown will become a gateway to what is known as the Nordrom region (named after New Rome, the government formerly occupying these parts) for the rest of Neubayern, and vice versa, as the Georgchen Line also terminates at Georgetown. The Nordrom Circuit is 50% complete. The Niederrhein Line is now under construction, connecting the Netherlands with Rhineburg. Completion is expected by 1013. Britannian Empire: 'The Britannian empire conducts research on robotics and nanotechnology, seeing the massive potential they could bring to everyday life, particularly the military and industry sectors of the Empire. The military of Britannia continues to be expanded as Emperor Lelouch reintroduces conscription. The manufacturing of much more advanced weapons, particularly the ''Iris-class battlefield companion, a helmet armed with the logistical capabilities of an entire command center, and the Gaudraught next-gen assault rifles. The Imperial Air Force sees the largest expansion, seeing as Britannia's strategic location in the middle of Sebastiana as a feasible location to launch air raids across the entire continent. 80% of aircraft for the air force is capable of vertical takeoff, while bombers are armed with more explosive payloads guided by laser technology. The Imperial Navy constructs its first aircraft carrier, the HMS Britannia, capable of fielding 90 aircraft and 4 submarines. More smaller navy vessels, such as destroyers and Missile cruisers are built. With the massive amount of government spending in the military, this causes an economic boom as more and more jobs are made with the increasing demand for manufacturing goods are met. To complement Britannia's growing population, more and more farm collectives, pastures, and plantations are built (Mil/Eco/Tech). '''Republic of O'Brian: The final fiber-optic phone lines are laid in the republic. Broadband internet and 3G phones are launched in New Dublin. We send the frigate ONV Fiacla to look at the coast of Glaciemius with it's drone one last time. We claime a 2km2 strip of the coasline directly opersite O'Brien Island and the small sea channel that flows between them. We then leave our operation and return our ships back to port. DSR North Orientalia: A military offensive is launched along with the Mabudan aremed forces to crush the insurgents, seen as the last remnants of the warlord machinery who once ruled the region prior to Republic's creation. 5,000 Orientalian soldiers are sent under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, the highest ranking ethnically non-Orientalian officer in the army. Meanwhile, Saikō Genshu's health condition, following the attack, made a turn for the worse. Despite his minimal injuries from a grenade blast, he suffers an internal trauma, manifesting as a severe heart palpitation and worsening aneurysm, that dated back long before his rise to power, which starts to worsen, he recently lost consciousness. RNG: 4 (1-3 The diagnosis declares a terminal illness and Saikō Genshu is attached to a life suport system; 4-7 No terminal illness but attached to a life suport system; 7-10 Saikō Genshu regians concioussness after his condition stabilizes) Saikō Genshu's internal trauma did not worsen, but he still has not regained conciousness and has to be attached to a life support system. In the meantime Saikō Orochi takes over the government machinery in his brother's absence. Meanwhile the communications systems are improved. SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Kagami Hirayama and Genji Kuwahara. The former was assigned to train left-wing militias for the Alliance; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. RNG: 10 (1-3 Hirayama and Kuwahara gets intercepted; 3-5 only Hirayama gets intercepted; 6-10 both entered Terra Alba without raising alarm.) Both infiltrated Terra Alba without detection. Hirayama had assembled an effective fighting force of 4,000 men in a short time, while Kuwahara managed to make connections with local dissidents. ' Meanwhile in following the exploration of Glaciemus, we claim two islands (named as Bushido and Songun islands, respectively) and a piece of the mainland. In other news a fossil skeleton is found somwhere in Jeonbyong-an province, and it was found out that it was of the giant Orientalian flying salamder (Andrias Yamadensis, for the former imperial house of Yamada), the extinct ancestor of the Orientalian fish-eating salamander (Andrias Hamadensis in North Orientalia, named for the founding leader Saikō Hamada; Andrias Orientalicus in South Orientalia), The Orientalian fish-eating salamander eats aquatic insects, fish, frogs, crabs, and shrimp. They hunt mainly at night. As they have poor eyesight, they use sensory nodes on their heads and bodies to detect minute changes in water pressure, enabling them to find their prey, but that of the Orientalian flying salamder is still open to debate. *'Neubayerisch Dip: In this most dire situation for the North Orientalian government and people, we offer some of our best and brightest medical experts to help the ailing Supreme Leader. People's Republic of Mabuda: '''Following his inauguration as president, Edward Mbudu takes responsibility in the offensive against the remnant warlord forces in west. The Mabudans, aided by 5,000 soldiers under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, pushed them back from the coastal regions, liberating the capital city of Mutero from the threat created by them. A new offensive is drafted to capture the inland and border towns and cities of Mutasa, Silisi, Ruzarde, Muptukidzwa, Kasenga, Mkonga, and Umbamba. President Mbudu also leads on the opening ceremony of the first meeting of the National Assembly. 1010.5 '''Neubayern: Tragedy strikes the Reich! Dowager Kaiserin Henrietta, the mother of current Kaiser Heinrich III, suddenly falls ill and is admitted to Münchner Zentralhospital. Medical experts are unsure of whether Her Majesty can be saved. The Royal Family prays for her survival. *'Exploration:' Meanwhile in Glaciemius, the explorations continue. Locations for future research installations are identified. The Neubayerisch claim expands by 450px to the south. We also discover a new species of native animal, resembling a seal. It is possibly a descendant of the Antarctic fur seals brought to the planet millennia ago. Thus, it is organised as part of the Arctocephalus genus. Its name is therefore Arctocephalus fredericii, after Anna Friedrich, who first sighted the seal. It is also known as the Heinrich Bay Seal. Republic of O'Brian: Broadband internet and 3G phones are launched nation wide. 4 G phones start in Carickfergus. **I am busy elsewhere and sadly leave this much enjoyable game. It was fun, good luck!Oniontree1 (talk) 13:59, August 9, 2015 (UTC) * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone: With the national election coming to a close the nation comes under the control of the Federal party (a centre-left party with 57 seats) led by James Hertzog, the official opposition becomes the National party (a right wing party with 27 seats) lead by Edward Verwoerd and the United party (a centre liberal party with 13 seats) alongside independents becoming cross-benchers. With this a colonial expedition is sent out to the east, leading to a 50px expansion. Our military is expanded and upgraded, most notably the Federal air force, which is expanded greatly following its centralisation, alongside this new anti air and radar facilities are built throughout the Cooperative. We offer a military alliance to the Britannian Empire. *'MOD:' What do you mean by "east"? Your country sits along the eastern coast of Sebastiana - there is nowhere to expand in an easterly direction. The only way to expand without going to war is by colonising Glaciemius. 1011 Neubayern *'ELECTIONS': The 1011 Federal Elections are held. The nation is surprised as the Democratic Unity Front has formed a coalition government with the Greens. Konstantin Wolff begins his third term as Reichsleiter, and his new deputy Reichsleiter is the leader of the Green Front, Nina August. Konstantin Wolff announces his retirement from politics at the expiry of this parliamentary term. *'Royal News': The Dowager Kaiserin has been diagnosed with advanced leukaemia. Treatment is commenced immediately. DSR North Orientalia: A military offensive is launched along with the Mabudan aremed forces to crush the insurgents, seen as the last remnants of the warlord machinery who once ruled the region prior to Republic's creation. 5,000 Orientalian soldiers are sent under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, the highest ranking ethnically non-Orientalian officer in the army. Saikō Genshu's internal trauma did not worsen, but he still has not regained conciousness and has to be attached to a life support system. Meanwhile,' RNG: 8 (1-3 Saikō Genshu suffers a massive organ failure and kicks the bucket; 4-6 No deterioration of his health condition 7-10 he regains conciousness and wakes up from coma.)' The international community, as well as at home, after holding their breath, sighed in relief after Saikō Genshu wakes up from coma and regains conciousness, but Saikō Orochi still manages the government macinery until he is medically capacitated to hold power. But here comes the bad news: Saikō Genshu was diagnosed with chronic anemia, which makes him look pale, and the young-onset Parkinson's disease, which he would have throughout life. Meanwhile the communications systems are improved. SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Kagami Hirayama and Genji Kuwahara. The former was assigned to train left-wing militias for the Alliance; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. Both infiltrated Terra Alba without detection. Hirayama had assembled an effective fighting force of 4,000 men in a short time, while Kuwahara managed to make connections with local dissidents. ''' Meanwhile in following the exploration of Glaciemus, we claim two islands (named as Bushido and Songun islands, respectively) and a piece of the mainland. '''South Orientalia: Plans are made of turning the two territories (Mako and Yamamoto) into begin split up and establishing new provinces. Technology and science are invested in some more. Meanwhile, elections for the Supreme Chancellor is set to take place later this month. 1011.5 MOD EVENT: An earthquake strikes in Orientalia! The infrastructure of the South Orientalian Yamato Territory is severely damaged. North Orientalia, however, is largely unaffected by the earthquake. South Orientalia's infrastructure tier level is moved down by 0.5. *'Neubayern:' The Reich offers aid to those in the Yamato Territory. *'South Orientalia:' Supreme Chancellor Ayuka Horikawa accepts Neubayern's aid. *'North Orientalia:' As a token of conciliation, we send engineering experts to aid in rebuilding. South Orientalia: Plans continue to be made of turning the two territories (Mako and Yamamoto) being split up and establishing new provinces. Near the end of the year, seven new provinces are proposed and voted in by the government: Sonoda, Mononobe, and Kaohsiung from the Yamamoto Territory; and Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan from the Mako Territory. The new provinces will begin to take effect next year. Technology and science are invested in more. Meanwhile, elections for the Supreme Chancellor takes place and Horikawa Ayuka from the Liberal Democratic Party is elected as the new Supreme Chancellor. Meanwhile clean up and aid is sent to the Yamamoto Territory and plans to reconstruct and rebuild the affected areas are made. DSR North Orientalia: A military offensive is launched along with the Mabudan aremed forces to crush the insurgents, seen as the last remnants of the warlord machinery who once ruled the region prior to Republic's creation. 5,000 Orientalian soldiers are sent under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, the highest ranking ethnically non-Orientalian officer in the army. The international community, as well as at home, after holding their breath, sighed in relief after Saikō Genshu wakes up from coma and regains conciousness, but Saikō Orochi still manages the government macinery until he is medically capacitated to hold power. But here comes the bad news: Saikō Genshu was diagnosed with chronic anemia, which makes him look pale, and the young-onset Parkinson's disease, which he would have throughout life. He spoke on live TV to dismiss hoaxes that he was already dead. Meanwhile the communications systems, especially broadband internet and 3G phones are improved. We also send a team to aid rebuilding the affected areas in the South. SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Kagami Hirayama and Genji Kuwahara. The former was assigned to train left-wing militias for the Alliance; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. Both infiltrated Terra Alba without detection. Hirayama had assembled an effective fighting force of 4,000 men in a short time, while Kuwahara managed to make connections with local dissidents. Meanwhile in following the exploration of Glaciemus, we claim two islands (named as Bushido and Songun islands, respectively) and a piece of the mainland. People's Republic of Mabuda: Following his inauguration as president, Edward Mbudu takes responsibility in the offensive against the remnant warlord forces in west. The Mabudans, aided by 5,000 soldiers under the command of Major General Franz Jaeger, pushed them back from the coastal regions, liberating the capital city of Mutero from the threat created by them. Mutasa, Silisi, Ruzarde, Muptukidzwa, Kasenga have already fallen to government control after months of heavy fighting; Mkonga and Umbamba still remain in the hands of the warlord rebels. *'Republic of O'Brien:'4 G technology is now common place. Our latest OS is produced ad it is like Windows 10. We offer food aid to those in the disaster hit Yamato Territory. **'South Orientalia Diplomacy:' Supreme Chancellor Ayuka Horikawa accepts O'Brien's offer for aid, and also offers a trade agreement. **'Republic of O'Brien Diplomacy:' We agree to the South Orientalia trade agreement. 1012 South Orientalia: The three new provinces of Sonoda, Mononobe, and Kaohsiung from the Mako Territory take form this year, while the other four provinces of Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan from the Yamamoto Territory are postponed for later in the year due to the disaster that took place. Technology and science are invested in more. Meanwhile clean up and aid is sent to the Yamamoto Territory and plans to reconstruct and rebuild the affected areas are made and also begin. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka thanks all the nations that have sent aid. She also plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. While some are uneasy in the government about improving relations with their northern counterpart, a few do see it as a gateway to establish an official peace with them. Republic of O'Brien: We encourage domestic solar power for domestic appliances and we build 3 large hydroelectric power plants near Derry. Farming, forestry and fishing are upgraded noticeably. Neubayern *'Royal News': Amazing news! The Duchess of Hoffmann, Princess Elisabeth, has placed an application to adopt a child from North Orientalia. It is a two-year-old boy from North Orientalia. Travel arrangements are currently being arranged for the boy, whose identity has not yet been disclosed. The North Orientalian government is required to approve of the transfer for the child. The adoption has stirred up controversy as to whether children adopted into the Royal Family should be allowed to stand in the Imperial Line of Succession. The issue has entered Reichsparlament. A decision is due to be made by the end of the year. **'UPDATE': The boy's name has been confirmed. Two-year-old Natsuo Toyama has been confirmed to be subject to Princess Elisabeth's adoption application. She awaits a response from North Orientalian authorities, as the Family Planning Office (Reichsfamilienplanungsbüro) in Neubayern has already approved of her adoption request. If all goes well, Natsuo will be transferred in six months' time. **'RNG': As Istocno has not responded, an RNG will be used to determine North Orientalia's response. 8''' (6 - 10 approval). The North Orientalian government approves of Natsuo Toyama's adoption. Natsuo will be transferred to Neubayern next turn. 1012.5 '''Neubayern *'Royal News': Little Natsuo is welcomed into the Royal Family! Natsuo becomes the first non-European member of the House of Hohensberg. *'Politics': Reichsparlament has voted to allow a referendum for another change to the Imperial Laws of Succession. **'RNG': (6 - 10 yes) The majority of the population of Neubayern agree to allow adopted children to succeed to the throne. Natsuo Toyama becomes Prince Natsuo of Hoffmann. *'Royal News': Horror! Dowager Kaiserin Henrietta passed at the age of 85 on December 28th. A state funeral will be held for the dearly loved Kaiserin at the beginning of next year. The entire Reich is in mourning for the loss of the Kaiserin. Invited to the funeral are: **The President and Taoiseach of O'Brien **The Saikō Family **The Supreme Chancellor of South Orientalia **The Emperor of South Orientalia **The Tsar of Novodonetsk and family ***'O'Brien: '''We agree to atended the funaral. ***'North Orientalia:' Prime Minister and Chairman Saikō Orochi agree to atended the funeral. As to Saikō Genshu, his health condition prevents him from attending the funeral, so his wife Ayame Yukawa would take his place. ***'South Orientalia Diplomacy:' Emperor Rajin Kosaka and Supreme Chancellor Ayuka Horikawa agrees to attend the funeral. '''South Orientalia:' The four new provinces of Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan from the Yamamoto Territory are established on the last month. Technology and science are invested in more. Meanwhile clean up and aid is sent to all the new provinces from the former Yamamoto Territory and plans to reconstruct and rebuild the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Republic of O'Brien: Hydrogen fuel cell cars are on sale in New Belfast, New Dublin, Dundalk and Carickfurgus. The stealth multi-role frigate ONV Orla and the cargo ship OMNV Endeavor strat a 1 year construction. North Orientalia: 'Following the adoption of Natsuo Toyama by the Neubayericsh royal family, we conduct an investigation of the boy's background. It was then confirmed that during the last few years of Saikō Michiko's regime, Okubo (Natsuo's grandfather) was caught and tortured by the SSA sometime in 983 as he was an outspoken critic of Michiko. Then Yukine (Natsuo's father) was arrested as a pre-emptive strike by Bol Chong's men in 992 to stem his father's criticism. He languished until the coup that deposed Bol Chong and power was given to Saiko Genshu and Orochi. He was given pardon by the brothers, and toghether with his wife he went into hiding, should factional paramilitaries loyal to Bol Chong and prominent Inorists (the conservative faction) find them. It was during that time when Natsume was born in 1001 and Natsuo nine years later. Natsume was abducted by some goons claiming to be SSA agents, and was constantly beaten, racked, and his anus getting poked by hot iron. He suffered more gruesome methods than those by his grandfather and father, especially the dreaded ''mochong (a torture method done by inserting piercing rings/fish hooks on the nipples and a thread is tied to a bike; the convict has to jog fast enough to catch up with the bike in a steep downhill road or get his nipples ripped out violently). Natsume was tortued this way and forced to jog 50 kilometers before collapsing and suffering the horrid pain. When Yukine and his wife heard of this they decided to part ways; Yukine stayed, and succumbs to blood toxemia in 1011; Natsuo's mother became a vagabond, until she landed in a Carmelite monastery somwhere in North Mungan province; it was in that monastery that she gave birth to Natsuo, and succumbed during labor. On his first birthday, he was transferred to an orphanange in Lingcha. It was in this orphanage Natsuo grew up until his destiny collided with that of the Duchess of Hoffman. A letter of approval was sent to the Royal Family through our embassy, saying that his adoption is part of the moral reparations to the victims of human rights abuse. Meanwhile Saikō Genshu's role seems to be in blur; his health situation seems to decide whether he must still be the supreme leader or not; in August 12 he retires from the prime ministership, giving the post to his healthier, but pot-bellied brother Saikō Orochi. '''SECRET: We are continuing work on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Also attempts to give aid to and forge an alliance with the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba in the form of arms, artillery, and food aid. Two operatives were sent to Terra Alba, namely Kagami Hirayama and Genji Kuwahara. The former was assigned to train left-wing militias for the Alliance; the latter to establish an underground movement within the Holy Empire of the White Lands. Both infiltrated Terra Alba without detection. Hirayama had assembled an effective fighting force of 4,000 men in a short time, and became an influential militray adviser in the Alliance, providing skills training to the Alliance soldiers, while Kuwahara managed to make connections with local dissidents, and flock them to establish the Terra Alba Worker's Guild. Covert operations begin to provide weaponry for the Alliance militaries, and for the Guild. 1013 Neubayern *'Royal News': Dowager Kaiserin Henrietta's funeral is held on January 6th, the day of what was meant to be her 86th birthday. *'Royal News': On May 3rd, Natsuo's 3rd birthday, his first as part of the Royal Family, is celebrated! It is revealed that Natsuo is still developing his Orientalian mother-tongue through an Orientalian tutor brought in from South Orientalia; however, he is also learning German simultaneously. *'Infrastructure': The Hyper-Eisen's main lines are finally complete! All have entered service. These lines include the Georgchen Line, connecting Munich and Georgetown; the Essenblum Line, connecting the cities of New Leipzig and Blumenhoff City; the Kreinland Circuit Line, connecting the major cities of the Kreinland, including Lonenburg, Franzburg and Pressburg; the Nordrom Circuit Line, connecting the major cities of the Nordrom region, including Georgetown, Siegstadt, Heinrichsburg and Alexandria; the Niederrhein Line, connecting New Amsterdam with Rhineburg City; and the Karlmar Line, connecting Karlstadt City with Nürnsbad. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. North Orientalia: Like in the south, Technology and science spending have increased in the budget. We continue upgrading the mobile system to 4G. Meanwhile our scientists made an astonishing creation; a large block of in-vitro beef made by using cultured cow muscle cells. We are ready to export this knowledge, as this program was declassified in 996. This in vitro meat would ready for commercial use in 20 years' time. Meanwhile in Mabuda, General Franz Jaeger was hailed as a hero after smashing the anti-communist troops. People's Republic of Mabuda: The Mabudans, aided by 5,000 soldiers under the command of General Franz Jaeger, captured the towns of Mkonga and Umbamba, after months of heavy fighting. 1013.5 Neubayern *'Reichsstaatspolizei': After hearing the report from the North Orientalian government, the Duchess of Hoffmann, with the support of the people, urges for a Reich Government-led search for Natsuo's older brother Natsume. With the election just around the corner, Reichsleiter Wolff orders the Reichsstaatspolizei (Imperial State Police, Restapo) to begin a search for Natsume Toyama, should he still be alive. The Reich Government requests for North Orientalia's co-operation with the Restapo agents currently being sent to North Orientalia. *'Royal News': Crown Princess Helena has fully completed her medical studies, including her internship at St Martin Staatshospital, and is now a fully licensed doctor. The Crown Princess has secured employment at the Münchner Zentralhospital. She, however, is obligated to relinquish her medical post once she becomes Kaiserin. Meanwhile, the Duchess of Hoffmann has also completed her studies, obtaining a Master's Degree in Teaching for Music. She has begun working as a music teacher at Neuzollern Academy. Prince Franz is due to sit for his finals. The nation is holding its breath in curiosity as to how the youngest of the Kaiser's children will perform. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. Discussion to change the national flag begins in the Imperial Congress with many being supportive of it. North Orientalia: 'Following the adoption of Natsuo Toyama by the royal family, and with the search of his elder brother, many senior party officials who were once loyal to Saikō Michiko went into hiding; some of them slipped out of the country, fearing that revelations of human rights abuses would convince Chairman Saikō Orochi, the most powerful man in the Politburo standing commitee, to conduct another purge. A special court has been established to try such cases. Meanwhile, a 13-year old boy of Orientalian descent currently living in Zarinthia surfaced. He claims to be the long-lost Natsume Toyama. He said that he slipped out by taking advantage of a Christian missionary order who were also secretly smuggling dissidents out of the country during Michiko's tenure. After he landed in Zarinthia, a human rights group adopted him, and became its poster boy. However, we are ready to export knowledge to grow in vitro meat, as this program was declassified in 996. This in vitro meat would ready for commercial use in 20 years' time. *'Neubayern: The Restapo, after having been redirected to Zarinthia, is now performing identity checks on the boy claiming to be Natsume Toyama. Should the boy be who he says he is, the Duchess of Hoffmann wishes to have him reunited with his younger brother. **'RNG': 10 (6 - 10, identity confirmed). It has been confirmed through DNA analysis and other methods that this individual is Natsume Toyama. The Duchess of Hoffmann has expressed interest in adopting Natsume into the family. The rest of the Royal Family has approved, and the Kaiser has given his blessing. All that remains now is for the human rights group caring for Natsume, and indeed Natsume himself, to approve of the adoption. ***'RNG': 8 (6 - 10 approved). The human rights group sees Princess Elisabeth's decision to adopt Natsume into the family as noble, and agrees to transfer guardianship to the Duchess. Natsume has expressed joy in the prospect of being at last reunited with his younger brother. Natsume has been transported to Neubayern to meet with the Duchess and Natsuo. Republic of O'Brien: The stealth multi-role frigate ONV Orla and the cargo ship OMNV Endeavor' '''are launched. The nationalists stay in power as they win the general election with 65% of the vote. A new sewerage treatment works is built in Derry. 1014 '''Neubayern' *'Royal News': Finals results have been released. It is discovered that Franz achieved an NTER of 95.1, an impressive result! Franz is due to enter Ernsdale Institute of the Sciences in Britannia to study sport sciences. The Royal Family has allowed Franz to delay his obligatory military service until after he graduates from Ernsdale. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. Discussion to change the national flag continues in the Imperial Congress and soon after being fully approved, a new flag begins to be designed. Bayyanid Caliphate: Began to work on their army and economy. working on moving their army to Tier 3 North Orientalia: Following the confirmation of the boy's identity, we sent Natsume an official letter saying that his father, the late Yukine Toyama, has been rehabilitated from all charges pressed by Michiko's regime, and everything has been reinstated. He has also been invited to the conferring ceremony; he would be the one enjoying the benefits of his father's rehabilitation. Prior to his discovery, Natsume wrote the book Trail of Tears and Tribulation, which talks about the last years of his father, his own abduction, the hardships he suffered, and his escape, under the pen name Ras-Said al- Ibrahim (As Zarinthia is populated by ethnic Persians) *'Neubayern (Bunzering House)': Bunzering House, the official residence of the Duchess of Hoffmann and her household, has confirmed that Princes Natsume and Natsuo, accompanied by their adopted mother, the Duchess of Hoffmann, and their adopted uncle, Prince Franz, will attend the rehabilitation ceremony. 1014.5 Neubayern: Last turn the 1014 Federal Elections were held! With the retirement of Reichsleiter Konstantin Wolff, Masako Akira, the PM for the Diensburtel electorate, is elected leader of the Democratic Unity Front. Should the DEN under Ms Akira achieve victory in this election, she will be the first Reichsleiterin of both non-German descent and of Orientalian descent.　A fitting achievement for the 50th Reichsparlament. *'RESULTS': The DEN and the Green Front have both stated their intentions to maintain their coalition.　Together, they win a majority of seats, 382 seats in total, with 264 of them going to the DEN. The ban on DEN rallies having ended, the DEN immediately began to host annual rallies after 15 years of being banned from holding such events. This makes the DEN's popularity soar. The Liberal Party wins 178 seats. The Socialist Party wins 19 seats. The CDU wins 13 seats, and the Independent candidates have won 8 seats, a record high for the Independents. Masako Akira is elected the 36th Reichsleiterin of Neubayern. She is inaugurated in August, several days before the state opening of the 50th Reichsparlament. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. A new national flag continues and soon ends on the tenth month. The winning design is a on a purple background.